Truth or Dare
by DarkFaery18
Summary: What happens when certain pairs of twins are locked in one room? Slash, Yaoi, Twincest. One shot. Multi-crossover. HP, PJO, Hetalia and OHSHC.


**I had this idea of putting my favourite pairs of twins in one room and watch what happened. To be honest this fanfic wrote itself. I couldn't have changed it if I tried. **

George opened his eyes. Then he looked over to his brother Fred. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" "I think so Gred." They were in a room that they didn't recongise but they weren't the only ones there. They could see other pairs of twins in the room. One pair of twins that caught their eyes had the same red hair as them. "Hi. I'm Gred and he's Forge." George introduced them to the other twins. One of the twins with his hair parted to the left smiled. "I'm Karou and this is my brother Hikaru." They had amber eyes that gleamed.

"Connor-" "and Travis Stoll." The brunette boys introduced themselves. "I'm It-" The boy was nudged by his twin. "He's Felicano and I'm Romano." The twin responded. The blondes at the other side of the room looked up in surprise. "I'm Alfred and my brother William." William waved weakly at the others. The named William seemed to have a teddy bear in his arms. "I'll be the hero and get us out of here." Alfred yelled. The others bar Romano jumped.

Suddenly a teenaged blonde girl appeared in the room. "You can't get out." She told him. "What? Who are you?" Alfred asked. "I'm the author of this story. And you won't be allowed to leave until I say so." The author said then disappeared. "So we're stuck here." Fred said dramatically. "Kidnapped by a teenager." George played along. "Tragic." They said together. The Stolls agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Travis asked. "Play truth or dare? We can learn about each other more that way." Conner suggested. The others agreed bar Romano. "Idiotas." He muttered. Fred conjured a bottle. He grinned. "Let's play." "How did you do that?" The Stolls asked. "Magic." Fred answered.

"Cool. Like the Hecate cabin then." Conner said. The Weasley twins suddenly looked up in awe. "Hecate is the goddess of magic. What do you mean cabin?" George asked. "Her cabin with her kids." The Weaselys shared a look. "Cool. Hey if Hecate is real is Hermes?" The twins asked excitedly. The Stolls drew back in surprise then grinned. "Yup. He's our dad." The Stolls answered.

The twins jaws dropped and started bowing down yelling "We are not worthy.". The others watched them laughing. "Hey Romano what do you think Greece would think of this?" Italy asked his brother in Italian. Romano was still sulking. "Idiotas."

Hikaru looked at his brother. "Karou, do you want to play Truth or Dare with me?" Karou looked at his brother uncertainly. He knew what was coming. "Please Hikaru not here." Already Karou could see the others looking at them and Hikaru hadn't even said anything remotely damaging yet. But there he was looking at him with those puppy eyes. "Ok-okay." Karou knew he would regret his decision sooner or later. Hikaru smiled at him and Karou felt his cheeks flush.

When Travis and Conner were finished bowing they started the game. The only one not playing was Romano who was still sulking in a corner of the room. Travis grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Italy. "Truth or dare." Italy looked up at the twins, their faces full of mischief. "Truth."

"Why is your brother not playing?" Travis aked. "Oh he doesn't like these types of games." "What type of games does he like then?" Italy's ears turned red thinking of the games his brother did like to play. Ones with blindfolds and whip cream. "Different ones." He picked up the bottle and spun it before Travis could question him more.

The bottle landed on Canada. "Truth or Dare." Italy asked. Canada looked up in surprise. "Truth." He replied. "You lot are boring." George said. "Has Am-Alfred always been like that?" Italy asked referring to the whole hero stuff. "No. He was different back when En-Arthur took care of him." Alfred shot a look at his brother. "Who's Arthur?" Conner asked. "A friend." America answered and left it at that. "More than a friend.." Canada muttered and spun the bottle.

This time it landed on George. "Truth or dare." "Dare." Canada had to think for a moment. "I dare you to sit on someone else's lap for the rest of the game." "That's it? Lame." George got up and sat on his brother's lap. Fred shifted slightly to get comfortable.

George leant over and spun the bottle. Fred had to stop himself from groaning when his brother grounded his hips on his when he leant back. George was oblivious to what affect he had on his brother but it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

The battle landed on Hikaru. "Truth or Dare." "Dare." "Alright finally. I dare you to kiss someone in this room." George grinned smugly. He waited to hear what Hikaru would say to protest. He was shocked however when all the red haired boy did was grabbed his twin and kissed him. Fully on the lips. All the boys in the room stared at them in shock and in some cases envy. Karou pushed Hikaru away.

"You should have given me some warning." "Eh you enjoyed it." Karou flushed at his brother's words. Hikaru spun the bottle while the rest of the room righted themselves. Some were ashamed to say they had got hard from watching the two kiss. Fred tried not to move so his brother wouldn't notice.

The bottle landed on Conner who was still in shock. "Truth or dare." Conner looked at him in disbelief. "Did you actually kiss him? Your brother?" "Yeah, truth or dare." Hitachi said calmly. Conner shook his head. "Truth." Travis stared at his brother. They always picked dare. "Okay, since you saw me kiss my brother, would you kiss yours if you had to?" Conner flushed. Travis stared at his brother. "If I had to." Conner's voice sounded tiny.

Conner spun the bottle fighting his blush. The bottle landed on Travis. "Truth or dare." "Dare." Travis said. Conner took a deep breath. "I dare you to ..to.." "Conner are you all right?" Travis asked worriedly. Conner stared at his brother. "I'm fine. I dare you to kiss me." There was total silence in the room. Travis looked at his brother in surprise.

"Okay." Travis kissed Conner on the cheek. "That wasn't what I meant." Conner muttered . Travis looked back at his brother. Then lifted his chin to his own, Travis moved his lips to Conner's placing pressure on them. Travis hadn't expected his brother's lips to be so soft. Travis was surprised when Conner opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into Travis's mouth.

The others watched as the two deepened the kiss oblivious to being watched. Fred was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Watching the two kiss only reminded him of his brother on his lap and wondered what his reaction would be if he kissed him.

Fred suddenly gasped when George turned around on his lap so that he was straddling Fred. George leaned toward and whispered into Fred's ear. "Is it them or me that's getting that reaction?" Fred stared at his brother then looked away in shame. "You." He whispered.

George looked at his brother and then placed his hands on both sides of Fred's face. Fred turned his head back to George. George smiled gently and leaned toward to capture his brother's lips with his own. Fred responded eagerly.

Romano couldn't take it anymore. The sight of the three kissing pairs, Karou and Hikaru had starting kissing again, was driving him mad. He sat down beside his own twin. Italy looked over to him and looked so innocent. Romano couldn't help himself, his brother was far from innocent. He pounced on his brother kissing him and playing with Italy's curl. Italy made gasping noises beneath him. Italy's hand reached up to Romano's curl and stroked it causing shudders to go through Romano's body. Italy's legs wrapped around his brother's waist.

America and Canada were the only ones not kissing. "Want to make out?" America asked. Canada shrugged his shoulders. What better way to see what the fuss was about? Canada sat himself on America's lap and started kissing him.

**This fanfic had a mind of its own. I did not intend to write that ending. I'm blaming Karou and Hikaru and maybe Romano and Italy for making me like hot twincest. Oh by the way I know Travis and Conner aren't really twins but I always think of them as if they were.**


End file.
